minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Georgia3904/a portal to wiki part 7 (a MCSM fan story)
Chapter 7 “MORE PANICING!” Jesse ran forward towards the white pumpkin. Petra followed be hide him. But before she reached Jesse the fireplace walls seemed to slam shut, locking Jesse and the white pumpkin in the walls. “Jesse are you ok?” “We have to break thought!” Kirby was too scared to worry about what Petra and Ivor where doing. All three of them flinched as they herd the white pumpkin laugh form the walls. “We need to warn the others!” said Ivor. “You’re right, we need to make sure the others are save.” Petra and Ivor began walking towards the door.” Petra looked at Kirby. “Kirby come on we have to go!” she said sharply. Kirby slowly stood up and he followed be hide Petra and Ivor. Peace swiftly ran down the hallway, running towards the main hall. Peace then reached the hall and looked around, Ivor’s portrait was gone. Had he been killed? Or did someone break it or- “PEACE!” it was Order. Peace turned around to see Order running at him. Order then crashed into Peace and fell on top of each other. “Ow.” “Sorry!” said Order. Order then jumped off Peace. “How’d you get in here?” asked Order. “I ran.” Order then lightly punched Peace’s arm. “No, I mean-“before Order could say anything else Cassie and her cat ran into the hall. “What happened?!” she asked. “The Library was attacked with something, or someONE.” Said Order. “What? Attacked? By what?” Cassie said swiftly. “you think I know?” Order said sharply. Peace then turned around to see Ivor, Petra and Kirby running out of the library. “Where’s Jesse?!” asked Cassie. Order looked a Cassie. “Wait, how do you know that Jesse was in the library?” Orders question was forgotten a Petra pointed at a stair case. “Maybe he’s up there.” Ivor then began running up the stairs with Petra following be hide. The Wikiars(is that how its spelled?) then followed be hide. “w-what going on in here?!” said Petra. “no..” they herd Ivor say, the wikiars then reached the room to see Lukas holding a white pumpkin head. “You got the white pumpkin! Guys grab him!” called Peace “on it!” Order and Cassie then began to walk towards Lukas. Jesse stepped in front of him. “Move Jesse!” growled Cassie. “Yeah! Its all out in the open now, you can defend your friend!” Jesse then grabbed the pumpkin head. “But Lukas wouldn’t of had the time-““where’s your proof? None of us saw him when Georgia was-“Cassie cut herself off, but why? “Wait, what happened to Georgia?” asked Peace. “She dead.” Said Ivor. The room was dead silence for a while. “What but how?” asked Peace. “Somehow she got into the library and then some spiders attacked us, and then the white pumpkin…” Kirby’s voice became so quite no one could understand him. “I vote we throw this traitor outside!” yelled Cassie walking towards the window. “Wait, outside, like OUTSIDE outside?” Asked Order. “Where all the mobs are?” said Peace. Jesse pointed at Cassie “no you can’t do that!” “Why not? He’s a murderer.” “He hasn’t done anything!” “How can he even be a murder? He was outside with me!” “Where is your proof?” “He killed OcelotSlayer and Georgia throw him outside!” “He had a button!” “Why would he even kill them?” “STOP!” they slowly stopped fighting and looked at Jesse. “Fighting over this isn’t doing this any good!” Lukas sighed and walked next to Jesse. “If it helps the group I’ll stay outside-“ “WHAT?!” Petra cut him off, but he kept walked slowly towards Cassie like Petra hadn’t said a word. “Wait!” everyone turned to Kirby, “I believe he’s innocent.” “Really?” Jesse sounded shocked. “really?” “well, I don’t you did help me, and you tried to save G.” Peace looked at Cassie. “we can’t throw him out if not everyone agrees to it.” He said. Cassie’s eyes narrowed. “I guess that’s fair….. but I still down trust you we can’t have him roaming around freely.” “What? You going to lock me up in a closet or something?” joked Lukas. “I saw closet in the main hall! With a lovely metal door, seems like a great place to lock up a Polic clone.” “A what?” “I was mostly joking…” whispered Lukas. “Are you alright with that Luke?” asked Jesse. “well, it would be nice to NOT be locked in a closet.” He said “don’t worry, ill watch over Lukas.” Ivor then put his hand on Lukas’s (idk grammar). “Great….” Lukas whispered. “come on Cassie.” Cassie’s face morphed into pure anger but she followed Ivor and Lukas. “Don’t go getting any ideas Blond guy! This isn’t because I like you or anything.” “no, of course not!” joked Lukas. “be quite, prisoners aren’t meant to speak!” Order then looked at Peace and Kirby. “Now what?” ------------------------------------ me: wait, i killed Georgia/stampy, so whoes going to say my lines? i just remebered i killed half the cat squad, what have i done? Category:Blog posts